The Deal
by Secret Koko
Summary: Headboy Harry is sure that Malfoy is up to something. He eventually catches the blonde red-handed. He expected a curse, a hex, even a punch or two but what he got instead were the words- “I’ll do anything you want, Potter. Just don't report me." SLASH
1. Chapter 1: Expect the Unexpected

**Title**: The Deal

**Rating**: R for future MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT

**Pairing**: HP/DM

**Warnings**: none

**Summary**: Headboy Harry Potter is sure that Draco Malfoy is up to something. He investigates and eventually catches the blonde red-handed. He expected a curse, a hex, even a punch or two but what he got instead were the words- "I'll do anything you want, Potter. Just don't report me."

"I can feel it. He's definitely up to something." Harry said to Ron and Hermione as he observed the blonde saunter into the great hall. He took his usual place at the Slytherin table in between Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini.

Ron unceremoniously shoved a piece of buttered toast into his mouth. He glanced over to follow Harry's gaze.

"He's ferret face. He'll always be up to something." Ron replied around mouthfuls of bread.

"Honestly, both of you need to give him a break." Hermione reprimanded her two friends, giving them both a sharp glare. "Especially you, Harry. We all know that back then he just did what he could to save his family and survive."

Harry glared at his bushy haired friend, not only upset that Hermione defended Malfoy but also, more upset by the fact that he knew she had a point. Still, Harry was not ready to give up on his suspicion so easily.

"You didn't believe me last time, look how that turned out." Harry grumbled under his breath.

"Times are different now Harry, the war is over, Voldermort is dead, you made sure of that yourself and besides, he hasn't done anything to us since school started, not even one filthy word." Hermione countered giving his best friend a pointed look that greatly reminded Harry of McGonagal.

Ron choked slightly at the mention of the dark lord's name. "Only you two would mention his name so casually." He said with a shiver and proceeded to focus on his breakfast.

Harry's eyes wandered back to Malfoy's blonde head. The Slytherin prince looked tired as of late, Harry had noted. He observed that Malfoy was beginning to have dark smudges under his eyes and that he always seemed to be resisting sleep during their classes. Malfoy always seemed to nod off, albeit it was for no more than a few minutes at a time, and then proceeded to spend the rest of his time with an expression of dazed boredom.

As Head Boy, Harry took it upon himself to investigate Malfoy. He had yet to encounter the blonde teen during his nightly rounds patrolling the castle, and he hadn't really expected that he would because, of course, the Slytherin boy would undoubtedly move stealthily seeing as he had to keep his dubious activities well hidden.

That night, during his rounds, Harry made sure to bring his invisibility cloak and Marauder's map. He hadn't used the map in ages, thinking that there was really little need to sneak around after hours with his shiny new badge that glinted proudly against his dark robes. Besides, with the savior of the wizarding world as Head Boy, very few wanted to risk going out after curfew anyway.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He held the blank sheet of parchment in front of him and tapped the tip of his wand on it, invoking the magic of the map.

Black ink appeared and came to life, twisting and turning, tracing the contours of the castle's numerous passages and chambers. Harry's eyes scanned the parchment, his sight instantly focusing on the only dot, aside from his own, that still moved about.

'Ha! I knew it!' Harry thought triumphantly at seeing the Malfoy's dot go into the Potions classroom and into the ingredients closet. Harry felt victorious. Malfoy was definitely up to something and the fact that he was probably stealing potions ingredients. Why else would he be in that closet? Harry reasoned to himself.

Harry slipped his invisibility cloak on and began to make his way down to the dungeons. With every step Harry took towards the Slytherin prince, the coldness of the biting dungeon air seemed to draw closer around him, enveloping him in a blanket of frostiness that made him shiver slightly.

He cast a silencing spell on his feet as he drew nearer. He rounded one last corner and true enough, with the door left ajar he could see Malfoy inside the ingredients closet, rummaging through its contents.

Harry moved closer until he stood in the doorway just a few steps away from the blonde. Malfoy whispered under his breath, repeating the names of the ingredients he needed as he systematically went through the containers.

Malfoy already had some ingredients in his green pouch but so far Harry had heard him say, valerian root and a single Sopophorus bean. It didn't take long for Harry to deduce that the tired looking blonde was stealing ingredients for a sleeping draught and, unfortunately, not for the nefarious purposed that he had assumed.

Harry watched the blonde move lethargically about, watched him as he put away the last few ingredients into his pouch and pull its strings slowly apart to seal the little bag. He tucked the emerald green pouch into the folds of his robes taking great care to secure its contents.

Harry was transfixed, even in his tired state Malfoy seemed to move with sensual grace. How could he have not noticed it before, Harry thought as he stood there unmoving, captivated by his former rival.

The Head Boy snapped out of his stupor, the Slytherin was almost at the doorway. Harry tried to step out of his path as fast as he could but, apparently, it wasn't fast enough. As Malfoy passed by, the sides of their arms brushed.

In no time, the shocked Slytherin pulled out his wand and aimed it at the empty space that was Harry. His free hand rose up and grabbed whatever it was that brushed up against him. His pale fingers caught onto what felt like fabric and he pulled hard.

Harry brought up his wand to level off with Malfoy's as soon as his cloak was pulled back to expose him.

"Potter?!"

Harry wasn't planning to report the blonde anymore, now that he knew that Malfoy only wanted to make sleeping draught but he didn't know how else to justify his being there, so he said. "Stealing potions ingredients is a serious offense Malfoy."

Harry saw Malfoy flinch almost imperceptibly, uncertainty and fear flashed in his usually cold grey eyes. His body tensed and his fingers clenched.

Harry expected at least a comeback, a hex, a curse or even a punch but instead Malfoy quietly offered.

"I'll do anything you want Potter just don't report me."

*


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepless and paranoid

*

Draco was beyond tired. He had been having troubling sleeping lately, his dreams filled with the horrible scenes that he experienced at the manor having to serve under the thumb of the Dark Lord. He now regularly cast silencing spells around his bed as he often woke up screaming bloody murder, trembling with fear and disgust.

He still remembered the agonizing screams, the blood drenched floor, the crippling fear and the cold darkness that enveloped them all. The war had definitely changed him; it forced him to grow out of being the spoiled and petulant little rich boy he once was.

He also understood the tenuous situation of the Slytherins in Hogwarts and in the wizarding world in general. They constantly stood on glass shards knowing that any small infraction that could be attributed to them could be used as a paltry excuse to throw them out of school and further ostracize them from society.

Slytherin, a once proud house now stood with quiet strength humbled by the mistakes of many of its current members and their fathers.

Draco knew that the only reason he was still admitted back into Hogwarts was because his mother and he had aided Harry Potter, saving his life, otherwise the Ministry and most of the wizarding community would have gladly thrown him in Azkaban with his cold hearted father.

_Harry Potter_, he no longer spat the name out venomously for he remembered those strong arms lifting him up out of the gates of hell and whisking him away to safety. Draco sighed, he knew that Harry Potter had been watching him closely lately, no doubt thinking that he was cracking up some murderous scheme again. Draco quietly pretended not to notice because the last thing he needed was a confrontation with the only reason he was still accepted back into society.

He therefore, decided that tonight would be the last night he would go out after hours, as he often did to walk off the terrible nightmares. Draco decided that he would break in to the ingredients closet to get supplies to brew his own sleeping draught. It was the only way, now that Harry Potter seemed to be homing in on his nightly excursions.

Draco carefully slipped out of the Slytherin dungeons as he made his way to the Potions classroom, quietly creeping into the ingredients closet. He took his time looking through the various labels to make sure that he'd get everything he needed. Draco moved slowly, his sleeplessness getting the better of him and constantly resisted the urge to yawn.

He mumbled the names of the ingredients under his breath as he dropped them into his green pouch one by one.

Finally he found the last ingredient he needed, a single Sopophorus bean, which he carefully placed into the pouch. Draco then placed the pouch into the inner pocket of his school robes. He gave the small room one last glance and proceeded, in quick strides out the door.

It was the oddest feeling as he passed through the doorway he felt something brush against his arm. Confused, he looked back and at first he saw nothing but then a small glittering flash appeared. His pale hands instinctively went into action, his right hand aiming his wand at the phantom as his left rose and encountered what felt like cloth. _An invisibility cloak!_ He thought.

He pulled at the cloak with all his might. Grey eyes widened.

"Potter?!"

"Stealing potions ingredients is a serious offense Malfoy." Potter said tersely, his head boy badge gleaming proudly against his dark school robes.

Draco's whole body tensed. A gut wrenching feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. He tried to school in his fear, shock, and disbelief back into the mask of Malfoy nonchalance. His fingers clenched into a white knuckled grip.

Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, held Draco's future in his hands once again. Draco knew that if Potter reported him that he would be punished severely for stealing, maybe even expelled, what would his mother say? Draco couldn't bear the thought of putting even more heartache on the plate of Narcissa Mafloy. It would be another shameful notch on the already downtrodden Malfoy name and the Slytherin house.

If the war had taught the blonde anything it was that sometimes a person must do whatever it takes, even if it was against his own gut, so that he can to survive and with that thought he quietly said. "I'll do anything you want Potter, just don't report me."

They stared at each other in tense silence. Draco closely watched Potter's face, looking for any indicators as to what he was thinking. Maybe his Gryffindor nature would not allow him to bend the rules for Draco, he was a Slytherin after all, and a childhood rival at that, but then again maybe his hero complex would kick in and he'd save Draco once again.

Harry stared at the blond standing in front of him, who was waiting quietly, tensely, for his response.

A part of him wanted to just tell Malfoy that he wasn't planning on reporting him anyway just so long as he not harm anyone with the ingredients he stole, which Harry already knew he wouldn't do. It was only sleeping draught after all and he really looked like he needed it.

However, another part of him wanted to find out just how far Malfoy's 'anything' went.

Harry licked his lips that suddenly seemed much to dry for comfort as he said. "What exactly are you offering me, Malfoy? How far does 'anything' go?"

Grey eyes met green with a sudden intensity. "No rules, no limits, Potter. I will do whatever you tell me to for an entire week."

"Isn't that a dangerous deal to offer to your school rival? What if I turned out to be some pervert or a sadist, or both?" Harry laughed nervously, a strangled sound that faded into awkward silence. Harry chastised himself for making such a stupid statement.

Apparently unnerved by Harry's awkward outburst the blonde said. "Just think about it, please. If by tomorrow you don't contact me then I will take it as a sign that our deal is off." With that he walked off into the darkness of the dungeons. Harry stared after him, wondering what the hell just happened.

*


	3. Chapter 3: Point of No Return

A/N: A little longer than the first two.

*

The next morning at the breakfast table Draco was even more out of sorts than usual. His routinely few hours of sleep turned to almost non-existent sleep last night. He tossed and turned thinking about Potter. He felt vulnerable for offering that stupid deal but at the same time he felt like it was that or risk expulsion which meant he really didn't have a choice.

He nervously kept watch over the Gryffindor table, waiting for the raven haired hero to appear. He pushed his food around his plate, trying to ease his tension. Was Potter already in the Head Mistress' office reporting Draco right now? Did Potter really even consider his offer at all?

Just then, Draco felt a light tug at the hem of his robes and he turned quickly to glare at whoever dared to disturb his nervous internal ranting. To his surprise it was a terrified looking Slytherin first year. The lad had light brown hair and blue eyes, his hand trembled and his face utterly pale.

He handed a folded bit of parchment to Draco. Draco eyed it carefully before snatching it from the boy's trembling hands and turned back to his barely eaten breakfast. He could hear the scamper of the young Slytherin's feet behind him, hastily making his retreat. He could feel the odd stares from Blaise and Pansy but he chose to ignore them all. He slid the parchment into his pocket, pretended to finish up his breakfast before making a break for a deserted corridor.

Once there, he unfolded the parchment. It read:

_I accept. Meet me tonight at the room of requirement. 10pm, don't be late._

The note was unsigned but he already knew who it was from.

A mix of relief and nervousness filled Draco. What would Potter have him do? Draco did say that there were no limits.

He figured that either Potter would have him do menial tasks, turn him into a literal slave and maybe have him scrub cauldrons like a muggle, or that Potter would turn him into a human punching bag, as payback for all the torment Draco had done to Potter when they were younger.

He touched the tip of his wand to the note causing it to burst into flames, leaving no trace, no smoke, no ash behind.

Draco had an agonizingly long day ahead watching the clock tick closer to 10pm.

After an entire day of sweaty palms and unimaginable fidgeting, Draco finally climbed up the steps towards the room of requirement, the dreaded room that always seem to involve life changing, heart stopping moments and Harry Potter (technically Dumbledore but Potter was there too, secretly). His heart pounded in his chest, what could Potter possibly have in store for him?

Draco came a good fifteen minutes earlier than their schedule just to be sure that he wouldn't be late and nervously ventured into the room.

The fireplace crackled softly, its warm glow providing enough light for Draco to make out the profile of the chosen one waiting for him.

Potter sat on a white leather couch, facing the fireplace, his back towards the door and consequently, Draco. This enabled the Slytherin to appreciate how the material contrasted starkly with Potter's raven hair that looked prickly soft in the fire's glow.

The couch, upon which the green eyed hero sat, was the only furnishing Draco could see in the dimly lit room. It, together with its occupant, laid smack dab in the middle of the otherwise empty quarter.

A sun kissed hand rose up into the air soundlessly and motioned for the blonde to come forward. Draco obeyed.

Draco stood near the left side of the couch, the end which the dark haired Gryffindor was farther from. From his new vantage point he could see Potter wearing faded muggle jeans, a plain white shirt with that hugged his body ever so slightly and surprisingly no footwear. His feet were propped up on a small rectangular coffee table in front of him.

He half sat half lay on the couch languidly. He patted the empty space beside him, indicating Draco to sit, and once again, Draco obeyed without sound or protest. Potter never even bothered to glance towards his victim.

Draco folded his hands on his knees, his back straight as a board, his eyes cast downwards looking intensely at his hands. This was much the same position he sat in whenever his father was displeased with him, he found that the submissive and almost demure image it presented always soothed his father's anger to an extent.

"Malfoy." Came the soft call that made Draco turn his head, and for the first time that night he met Potter's gaze. Potter's hand held out a bottle of Firewhiskey that he produced from god knows where, waiting for Draco to take it.

Draco looked at him questioningly but accepted the bottle none the less. He held the cold bottle in his equally cold hands. "So… what do I have to do?" Draco asked, pleased that his voice sounded calm enough.

"For now, you just have to have a drink with me, that's all."

"That's it? And you won't report me?" Draco couldn't believe his ears; his voice couldn't hide his disbelief. To drink, that was all that Potter wanted, undoubtedly a product of his Gryffindor sensibilities. Draco's posture immediately relaxed and he allowed himself to sit back, leaning on the back rest of white leather.

"Well, there may be some talking involved, if you're up to it." There was a hint of unexplainable humor in Potter's voice but Draco took little note of it.

Draco brought the drink to his lips feeling relieved. He took a sip and felt the slight burn buzz down his throat.

They sat like that for a few moments, enjoying the silence, their drinks and Draco enjoying the fact that Potter was too good natured for his own good.

"Why were you stealing those ingredients?" Potter suddenly asked, breaking the silence, his tone was casual as if they were really friends talking over drinks.

Draco thought it was only fair to answer that question. "I wanted to brew sleeping draught. I've been having trouble sleeping lately."

"What kind of trouble?" Potter shifted on the couch and now sat facing Draco. Potter's body rested sideways against the couch's back rest, his knees folded in front of him, his left leg tucked under his right one, making a soft of L-shaped figure out of his legs, his elbow resting on the knee that was propped up. Potter's bottle of Firewhiskey was also in his hand but it was dangerously close to empty, unlike Draco's. There was a glint in his green eyes that made Draco feel uneasy.

"I've been having nightmares about the war, about the all the things that happened in the manor. Most of the time I dream about the people I had to torture or those that I had to watch tortured or killed. I can still hear their screams, I can taste, feel, smell the blood, the pain, and the agony. Sometimes I also hear the dark lord's voice and feel his presence in my dreams. It feels like he's really there, haunting me, waiting to get back at me or my mother for betraying him." Draco stared at his bottle. He felt immense relief at finally being able to tell someone about his nightmares.

"Do you regret those things that you had to do?" Potter asked quietly.

Draco was silent for a few seconds. Potter's question hung in the air. Draco felt like Potter was starting to breach into some issues that he himself had not sorted out but Draco felt a small unfamiliar tug in his gut that made him answer. "I.. yes… no." He stammered. "Yes because none of those people deserved to be treated like that, not even death eaters, they were treated like play things, like rags, like tools for some dark, sinister game but also, no because if I hadn't done that then they would have hurt my family."

"What were you expecting me to do to you tonight?"

"I expected you to hurt me, humiliate me or both. I probably would have, considering all the nasty things I did in the past." Draco cursed inwardly, what the hell was happening to him, every time Potter asked a question he felt as if Potter deserved to hear the truth, which he probably did, but it made Draco feel so vulnerable opening up like that.

"When you said 'anything' did you mean it? Did you really intend to give me free reign? No rules, no limits." Harry Potter's kept up the barrage of questions virtually interrogating Draco.

"I meant it. If the war taught me anything it's that I have to do what I must to survive."

"But the war is over Malfoy, I myself needed to be reminded of that fact just the other day. What have you got to lose to offer me such a dangerous proposition?"

"The war may be over for you, but for us, for the Slytherins, for ex death eaters and their families, for me and my mother, there's a whole new war that's just beginning. We have to fight to regain our place in the wizarding world, to regain some shred of dignity, honor or respect. I'm not saying we can ever go back to how things were before, right now I just want the world to give us a chance to show that we're not all evil war mongers." Draco gritted his teeth as he answered. Damn it! Potter must have slipped something into his drink! His gripped tightened against the cold bottle. "If you reported that you found me stealing potions ingredients I would be thrown out of Hogwarts. They'd suspect me of an evil plan; I know 'you' were."

"I'm sorry, I admit, I did, but for what it's worth I wasn't planning to report you anymore when I realized you were just going to brew sleeping draught." Potter replied softly.

"If you weren't going to report me, why didn't you just let me go? Why are we here now pretending to have small talk over Firewhiskey when what you're really doing is interrogating me?" Damn it! Draco couldn't control his outbursts. For once in his life he just wanted to shut the hell up. Potter was still staring at him with those intense green eyes, devouring him. He glanced sideways, checking to see if Potter was still staring at him, from time to time but found it much easier to pretend like he didn't care and stared off into some obscure point in the dark corners of the room.

"I guess that's a fair question, so I'll indulge you." Potter replied. "I was… I am curious about you. At first I really did think that you were going to do something stupid and I wanted to be the one to catch you, but then I did catch you and you weren't up to mischief after all and you didn't even try to defend yourself, you just went ahead and offered yourself to me." Potter buried his hand obsidian hair, ruffling it even more, if that was even possible.

"Is this really all that you'd have me do? Talk?" Draco said in a small voice. He had to ask but he dreaded the answer somewhat.

"Ah... well, I actually wanted to try something out… with you" Potter mumbled, his confidence cracking for the first time that night. Draco glanced sideways once again, taking note of the fact that Potter had said try something _with _him and not _on _him. "Is it okay?"

_Say no, Draco. Say. No. _"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

_God damn it. _"You're the one that laced my drink Potter. You tell me." Draco's said in between gritted teeth. The Gryffindor chuckled at the snappy outburst.

Potter's bronzed, Quidditch honed hand touched Draco's chin, cupping it in a firm but gentle grip. "Face me." Came the breathy command. Draco did.

"Kiss me." Potter said in a tone that straddled command and question at the same time.

Draco turned to the golden boy willingly and the hand on his chin fell away. He focused his gaze on the almost dazed expression of Potter, his lips slightly parted, his lovely face illuminated by the soft warm glow of the fire.

Draco leaned in and let their lips touch, a chaste and tentative encounter. They lingered in that position for a few heartbeats which made the moment almost awkward, almost.

Potter's lips slowly moved against Draco's giving another breathy whisper. "More."

Draco obliged Potter, throwing logic and caution to the wind. He reminded himself that the deal was his idea, on his terms which meant that he had to obey Potter now and think about the consequences later. He just had to follow, follow, follow and it would be over soon.

Draco parted his lips. He was unsure how to proceed but Potter solved that problem for him by entangling his hands in fine blonde strands of hair as he brought their mouths even closer together. Coherent thought was abandoned soon after.

Potter ravaged him but did not dominate him completely. He skillfully coaxed responses and soft moans from Draco, their lips tangling in a hot breathy mess of tongue and saliva.

Potter sucked at Draco's tongue, massaging and caressing. Giving the pink slab of muscle such heavenly treatment that made the blonde wish was that Potter's mouth was doing that to some other part of his body.

Potter's hands moved from the back of Draco's head down to his back, lovingly feeling their way down to the small of Draco's back. Potter all but lifted Draco by the edge of his pants as he placed the blonde on his lap, all the while his mouth never let up its sensuous assault.

After what could have been minutes, hours or lifetimes, they parted, their lips swollen, cheeks flushed and both breathless.

Draco's face heated even more when the haze that fogged his mind cleared to allow him to comprehend that he was sitting on the lap of Harry Potter, his legs on either side of the hero's lean torso.

Potter looked up at him his eyes were warm and hungry. Draco couldn't decide whether it made him want to run and hide or swim in those green pools of intensity.

Potter's eyes dropped down to Draco's lips, admiring the swollenness that he had caused. He cupped Draco's chin again and marveled at the heat his pale skin now emanated. He used his thumb to trace Draco's lower lip, parting them slightly, allowing just the tip to venture where his mouth had been before. Potter's other hand was lovingly stationed at Draco's hip, tracing circles into the fabric of Draco's robes.

"I feel like a fool for not seeing it before." Potter said in a tone that oddly sounded like reverent awe. Draco was about to ask what he meant. "You're beautiful. You're sensual. You're incredibly brave. My paranoia and our history blinded me."

Draco didn't know how to respond to that, his cheeks flushed and his insides fluttered uncontrollably. It had been so long since someone paid him a genuine compliment, after the war all he ever heard were unpleasantries, to say the least. He mumbled a quick thank you, an automatic response ingrained in him by his Malfoy upbringing.

Suddenly Draco felt like the room was too warm, the air was too thin and Harry Potter was too close for comfort. He couldn't understand the raging emotions that the other boy was able to tap within him.

Draco put his hands on Potter's shoulders and made a move to get up and leave. Potter didn't stop him. He remained on the sofa, unmoving expect for his eyes that followed Draco like a hawk.

"Draco?" Potter called out as Draco neared the door, his back turned to Potter. The use of his first name made his step falter and he immediately stood stock still. He momentarily forgot that he was Potter's slave for the week and should not have gotten up without permission, but the kiss and all the feelings that were awakened in him and those he saw in Potter's eyes made him feel trapped, scared. He knew that whatever Potter was playing at wasn't just a simple game; it would change both of them forever but he didn't know if it would be for better or worse.

Draco half expected Potter to command him to stay but he simply said. "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow, same time, okay?"

Potter had been very gentle with Draco the whole night and Draco couldn't help but feel a little fuzzy inside. He reasoned to himself that it was just because no one had been so intimate with him for quiet a while now that's why he was responding so much and it was the veritaserum that Potter slipped him, it made him feel vulnerable.

"Okay. Good night, Potter." Draco answered; his voice was calm as he resumed his trek towards the door. He refused to glance back.

"Call me Harry." Came a soft but clear order from behind him. It made him pause in his tracks once again.

"Good night… Harry." Draco said obediently. The name felt foreign on his tongue but at the same time it felt like it enable him to break through so many layers that stood between the two of them. He slowly shut the door behind him, he leaned against the wall where the passage disappeared and lay his head against the stone. He closed his eyes for a few heartbeats before he straightened his robes and made his way back to the dungeons.

It should have made him upset that his stolen ingredients, the cause of his current predicament, were of no use to him anymore because this new Potter, the other cause of his predicament, had a strange effect on him that he still couldn't quiet comprehend. He terrorized Draco's thoughts and feelings but at the same time he also had the ability to get under Draco's skin and make him feel like they shared some sort of primordial bond, two sides of the same coin.

Draco slipped back into bed and closed his eyes, he slept soundly that night.

*


	4. Chapter 4: A Step Further

**A/N: There is some sexual content here, you have been warned.** This is as much smut as this story is going to have. There was originally going to be more, but when I decided to add in more plot and more fluff and the smut just had to go. Still, I'm putting this fic under M just to be safe.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed reviews are absolute love. I'll reply to everyone as soon as the story wraps up. I estimate about 3 or 4 chapters to go.

*

Their next 3 meetings unfolded similar to their first. Draco would come to the room of requirement to find Potter already there, sitting lazily on the couch, his feet propped up on the small table in front of him. They would talk a little, mostly Potter asking questions that Draco couldn't refuse because Potter still offered Draco veritaserum laced Firewhiskey when they met. Draco had asked why Potter did that to which the golden boy answered, "I want to be sure that I'm not forcing anything on you and also because I want to get to know you, the real you. Not the façade that you show everyone else."

Potter also allowed Draco to ask him questions, and in that manner it would seem to anyone else (not that anyone else ever joined them) that what was happening was simply two blokes chatting lightly over a pint or two. Of course that would only be until Potter beckoned Draco to kiss him, an order that Draco never resisted. Draco was gay, a fact he realized during their 3rd year in Hogwarts. He secretly thanked Potter for choosing to experiment on him because with the war and everything that went on before, he didn't really have time to test his sexuality out to find out whether it was just adolescent curiosity that led him to fancy blokes or if it was the real thing.

Draco could only image how much harder Potter had it in that respect because even with the war over and the Dark Lord dead, he still wouldn't be able date normally in this lifetime because of his hero stature.

Draco laughed inwardly thinking about how the wizarding world would have a fit if they found out Harry Potter the boy-who-lived willingly chose to snog Draco Malfoy. They would probably haul the golden boy over to St. Mungos and test him for spells, curses and tonics.

On the 5th night Draco went to the room of requirement like clockwork. The fire was already crackling, the drink on the table and Harry on the couch. He toed off his shoes and took off his outer robe as he settled down beside Harry as he took a sip of the laced Firewhiskey.

Harry was once again clad in muggle clothing, jeans and a black shirt with its brand stamped across the chosen one's lean chest. His green eyes watched as the blond settled beside him, his gaze intently watching Draco's face.

Draco waited patiently for their nightly chat but this night Harry seemed to have something different in mind.

Harry beckoned for Draco to come closer, which he did. He curved his hand behind Draco's neck and pulled the blond towards him. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before both green and grey disappeared behind a wall of flesh as their eyes fluttered close in anticipation of their kiss.

Their mouths melded passionately as they pressed closer into each other, giving and taking, caressing and demanding all the same time. Draco never failed to lose himself to Harry's sensuous assault. His brain shut down all other functions not related to sending blood south, feeling Harry's mouth and tongue, and feeling Harry's hands that caressed and explored all parts of Draco he could reach.

Harry's hands cupped Draco's face before moving downwards towards his shoulders, past the plains of his chest, towards his flat stomach and finally settled on the edge of Draco's dark trousers.

"May I?" Harry mumbled against Draco's lips. Draco gurgled in response.

Harry drew back and opened his eyes, their faces centimeters apart. "Draco." He called out softly causing the blonde to open his eyes, revealing passion clouded grey orbs. Draco's eyes darkened with lust, the inner part of his irises turning almost a deep shade of blue that spiraled out into it's usual cold grey color, his lips were slightly parted, red and swollen and his blonde locks defied their usual perfection.

Harry growled at the back of his throat realizing that he had caused such delectable disarray but he restrained himself for a few more moments. "Draco, I need an answer. May I?"

Draco had long given up feigning resistance to the compulsory tug in his gut to tell the truth during their meetings because he now felt like he really had nothing to hide anymore in front of the Gryffindor hero. Harry hadn't breath a word about their deal to anyone, he didn't rat Draco out and he wasn't abusing their bargain as much as Draco thought he would have.

"Yes." Draco responded, the sound of the s drawn out as he closed his eyes once again and leaned forward to reclaim his rightful place, pressed up against Harry Potter in mindless abandon.

Harry didn't need to be told twice, his hands made quick work of Draco's belt and the fly of his pants. He hauled Draco up roughly to pull the pants down before discarding them hastily. Harry also made quick work of his pants before pulling Draco back onto his lap. All the while their mouths still connected.

Draco body tensed slightly at the suddenness of the contact and fear of what exactly Harry had in mind for him that night.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Harry broke their kiss as he whispered into Draco's ear tenderly, easing Draco's unvoiced fears. "Do you still want to continue?" He rasped in the blonde's ear, fearing rejection and frustration.

Draco nodded, trembling with both fear and anticipation.

"Thank you." Harry mumbled in a low voice before he took Draco's ear lobe into his mouth. His hands on either side of Draco's hip, pulling forward until they both groaned as their members touched.

Draco gasped and panted heavily, unable to restrain his hips from taking on a life of their own, rutting shamelessly against Harry. Harry's grip on the blonde's hips tightened but did not restrain.

Harry felt his climax mounting and busied himself with sucking hard on Draco's pale and exposed neck as the blonde threw his head back in abandon and pleasure. Draco's hands gripped Harry's shoulders using it as leverage to be able to move faster, grind harder.

A soft litany of 'oh god' and other incoherent string of words and sounds tumbled from Draco's mouth. Harry's hands began to caress Draco's hips, thighs, flank – all the exposed flesh Harry could reach- frantically, his own hips moving in time with Draco's. Their bodies drove their minds to the edges of consciousness as they let their pleasure overtake them. Draco screamed wordlessly, Harry bit down on the supple flesh of Draco's neck as the world exploded before their eyes and they came together in a monumental explosion of bliss that sent forth streaks of pearly white come splattering all over their rumpled shirts and their sweaty thighs.

Harry's forehead rested limply on Draco's shoulder. His tanned arms encircled Draco's upper body that leaned heavily against his own, pressing his back onto the arm wrest of the white couch.

They stayed like that, in silent reverence. No words could describe the amazing feelings coursing through both of them.

Draco was first to break the silence, his face slightly nuzzling Harry's dark locks. "Is it always this amazing?"

Harry laughed warmly into Draco's sweat slicked skin. "I wouldn't know, this is my first time."

Draco's heart fluttered at the thought of him being the only person who was given the chance to share such a beautiful and intimate moment with Harry. "Mine too." He admitted softly into Harry's hair.

They lapsed back into comfortable silence once more but the sticky mess between them spurned them into action. Harry drew back; his arms supported Draco as he moved to sit up carefully not to sent the blonde toppling to the floor. Harry's gaze landed on the neck he so lovingly abused. Love marks and bites were visible on Draco's pale skin. He was about to apologize and offer to heal them but something held him back. Harry found that he liked the idea that he now had a stamp of proof that Draco Malfoy belonged to him. He thought that maybe he should have felt guilty objectifying Draco like that but the hunger to posses and to make Draco his won over him.

Draco climbed off of Harry and took out his wand from within his outer robe that was draped over the couch. He cast cleaning spells on them both and was about to cast a healing spell on the aching spot on his neck, the place where Harry bit down as he came. The memory made Draco blush which he hoped would be hidden by the flush of their earlier activities. He felt a little silly for blushing over the thought when he was still half naked in front of an equally half naked Harry Potter who just moments ago he was locked in a passionate embrace with. _It's a little too late for modesty_, he thought to himself.

Harry's hand shot out, grabbed hold of Draco's hand and wand. "Don't heal it completely. Just close the wound but leave the other marks."

Draco's face heated even more. He understood what Harry meant. Harry Potter was branding him.

Draco nodded. He proceeded to cast minor healing spells and cleaning spells on the sore area and then moved to get dressed. He noted that Harry proceeded to do the same.

They walked together to the door of the magical room, their first time doing so.

"So... tomorrow then?" Harry asked him almost shyly, his hand rubbing the back of his dark head.

"Tomorrow." Draco repeated, he couldn't help but smile softly. Harry Potter was treating him so gently, as if the deal was somehow lost in the depths of his Gryffindor mind. He could have had his way with Draco any way that he wanted, given the circumstances, but he still he made sure to consider Draco's thoughts and feelings at every turn.

Draco slept better than he could ever recall that night.

*


	5. Chapter 5: Idiocy

*

"Something is up with you." Nott declared loudly eyeing Draco as he stood across the Slytherin table, his arms crossed, his eyes squinted.

"Bugger off Nott." Draco said dismissively. He felt better than he had in ages and the sniveling and bitter Theodore Nott was not going to ruin that for anything. Who would have thought going into voluntary servitude for Harry Potter would do wonders for Draco's sleeping habits and self confidence?

"I know you're hiding something Draco. It will be just a matter of time before I figure it out and bring you down, you coward!" Theodore laughed manically and walked off and out of the great hall, looking all too smug and a little insane.

"Bloody wanker." Draco muttered under his breath and took another stab at his half eaten breakfast.

"You do seem awfully cheerfully lately. I thought you were having trouble sleeping?" Pansy commented curiously from beside the blonde.

"I did, now I don't, nothing really much to tell." Draco said in a sing song tone which drew incredulous looks from both Pansy and Blaise.

"Whatever it is I'm glad it's working for you mate but you better be a little more wary of Theo. He's been on edge lately." Blaise contributed.

"He's always on edge." Draco said with a shrug, dismissing the conversation.

---

Draco was just about to head to his first class, double potions with the Gryffindors when a dark head rounded the corner. He quickly muttered an excuse to Pansy and Blaise about having to go to the loo and quickly slinked behind.

Harry Potter must have overheard him for he headed down the corridor and into the boy's toilets.

Draco followed, walking as slow as he could as not to arouse suspicion.

As soon as he entered the small tiled room he saw Harry patiently waiting for him.

"What was that about?" Harry asked him, point blank.

"What was what about?" Draco said genuinely confused.

"The thing with Nott at breakfast. Does he know anything?" Harry was tense, not at all like the epitome of languid and sensual confidence he had been the past few nights.

"Don't worry. He doesn't know anything about our deal." Draco flinched at the sound of his own voice reminding him that his arrangement with Harry was nothing but a deal.

"You sure?" There was an odd look of concern in Harry's eyes. Draco wondered if he was just making it up, reading too much into Harry's hero complex.

"Yes." Draco said.

"Absolutely?"

"Yes." Draco snapped.

"100%?"

"For Merlin's sake, Harry. Yes I'm sure." Draco bit out frustrated, he crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance.

"Alright." Harry said his face breaking out into a wide smile as he stared at Draco intently.

"What?" Draco's insides fluttered and his face heated at the attention.

"Nothing. You just called me Harry." The chosen one said as he started heading towards the door. "See you in class Draco" Harry called over his shoulder as went out the door. Draco flushed then chastised himself for reacting that way.

Draco waited a thundering few heartbeats before following the Gryffindor out and into double Potions, just in time for the class to start. Annoyingly, Theodore Nott was also almost late that morning and as he strode in, he purposefully smiled creepily at Draco.

"I got you now Draco." Nott whispered, leaning into Draco, getting too close for comfort, as he passed the blonde.

"Not in a million years Nott." Draco sneered for the first time that school year, scoffing at the threat (or was it a come on?), unaware of the green gaze watching protectively from the other side of the room.

--

That night was the night of their final meeting. Harry sat on the couch, waiting for Draco, glancing at his wrist watch every few minutes. Harry felt always felt a little guilty whenever they met but his new found curiosity (obsession) for Draco Malfoy always clouded his judgment at the very first sight of the slender blonde.

Harry ran a hand through his raven locks and sighed. Their deal was ending tonight, as they agreed upon, and Harry could not help but feel a sense of sadness knowing that Draco would never even approach him if it wasn't for the circumstances. He had quietly ignored Harry's existence for most of the school year, as Hermione had pointed out, while Harry's world still revolved around an intense passion to follow Draco around. Before, it was because Draco was an evil git that no one would stand up to except himself, but now… he already confirmed that Draco had left his evil doing days behind but still Harry couldn't bring himself to divert his attention elsewhere.

Their nightly talks and _activities_ made Harry painfully aware of the fact that his curiosity was already progressing into something deeper. He refused to put an explanation to what exactly 'deeper' was because he wasn't sure he was ready to hear the answer. The real Draco whom Harry was able to encounter these past few nights was gentle and brave. He usually kept things to himself and endured immense burdens for the sake of his family even if he knew most people would not accept nor understand. The last realization also reminded Harry, Draco being the survivor that he is, may just be being pleasant to him and agreeing with him because of their agreement. Even with the veritaserum in the Firewhiskey Harry knew that, maybe Draco really thought that whatever Harry asked was acceptable due to some pureblood code of conduct and not because he personally would accept it, given another situation.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Draco's arrival. He took of his outer robe and sat down next to Harry.

"Where is my Firewhiskey?" Draco asked quietly.

"I didn't ask the room for any tonight." Harry answered. He had thought over what he wanted to say tonight but the words seemed to get stuck in throat. "Listen… Draco…"

Grey eyes peered at him, patiently waiting as Harry fumbled for the words.

"I… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for taking advantage of your situation." He said uneasily.

"I was the one who offered." Draco answered.

"I know but still… this… whatever we're doing here… It doesn't feel right to me and it was wrong of me to take it this far." Harry's hand rested at the back of his neck.

Draco felt his heart sink but he refused to acknowledge it. "I see." He simply said.

"I know this is our last night together and I just want it to end on a good note. I want us to maybe be friends after this?"

"So this is the end of it. You're letting me go?" It was the formal voice that Harry had not heard in so long. He winced at the coldness of it.

"Yes." Harry said out loud but in his mind he thought that he never really caught Draco in the first place. Draco was the one who had propositioned him. "It's over Draco. You're free."

Draco stood his strides large and his shoulders jutting proudly. Harry also stood as he watched the blonde make his way to the door and noted that he moved as silently and gracefully as a cat. Just before he stepped out of the room he asked. "Do you regret this?"

"Yes but—" Harry started to answer.

"I thought so. Good night Potter. Thank you." Draco answered in short snappy tones and with that the blonde made a swift exit leaving Harry unable to elaborate his answer.

Harry cursed loudly and kicked the couch in front of him. He realized that Draco had avoided answering his question about being friends and he felt like a blabbering idiot for not getting the words out in time.

Harry regretted getting into the deal with Draco because he felt guilty using Draco like that. He also began to feel unsatisfied with their merely physical relationship but still couldn't stop himself from wanting to touch Draco more. He wanted more than sex and friendly banter from the blonde which is why he chose to refrain from touching Draco tonight he wasn't sure that he could stop when he needed to. Harry didn't want to cross _that _line like this.

Harry had a sinking feeling that he seriously damaged their 'relationship' with his idiocy.

*

Draco quickly made his way out of the cozy room. The cold night air breezed past his cheeks, his robes left billowing behind him.

He felt his chest tighten as it played over and over in his head. Potter only wants to be friends. Potter regrets touching you. It was all just an experiment for Potter, nothing more. He's realized that he's not gay, it was just curiosity.

Draco didn't know if he should laugh at himself for being so pathetic, be enraged at Potter for being a jerk without being unkind, or be happy that he was finally free. Of the three, the one that should have made most sense (the last one), was the only one Draco wasn't feeling.

When he got back to the Slytherin dorms, he drew the curtains around his bed, disrobed and lay on his back starring up at the ceiling.

That night Draco hardly slept a wink.


	6. Chapter 6: Hide and Seek

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and favorited. You guys are all awesome.

Someone asked for more Ron and Hermione, unfortunately you'll be seeing a different set of friends for this chapter- Pansy and Blaise, but hopefully more of everyone's favorite Gryffindors in the chapters to come.

*

Draco's sleeping problems came back with a vengeance but this time what kept him awake weren't the blood curdling screams in his nightmares but the intense green gaze that always seemed to follow him wherever he went, always peering into his most intimate thoughts and secretly making fun of him for even daring to hope that Harry bloody Potter could have possibly begun to notice Draco the way Draco noticed him.

Potter sent him obvious glances from across class rooms and even the Great Hall, to which Draco either ignored or pretended to stare right through the boy-who-lived's head. He also sent a few notes, messengers, and owls, all of which Draco dutifully avoided.

At the end of the first week of Draco's not so subtle avoidance of Harry Potter, the barrage of missives stopped but then fast, silent footsteps began to follow Draco whenever he found himself alone in the hallways of Hogwarts. At first Draco thought he was just being paranoid due to the lack of sleep and joy in his life, however, at one point as Draco turned a corner he saw the familiar magical shimmer in the _air_ following a few paces behind him. Draco solved that problem by putting minor tracking charms on his faithful 'follower'.

By the end of the weekend, Draco was beyond tired juggling sleeplessness, avoiding the relentless hero and school work. He fought not to fall asleep during his classes, which was an increasingly futile battle and ironically, fought to get some sleep during the wee hours of the night. He even took some Pepper Up potions from time to time but after the first few doses Madame Pomfrey refused to give him any more without having a comprehensive consult, plus he felt even heavier and wearier after the potions wore off.

Draco had to give it to Harry, for being either very dedicated to his cause, or maybe just too stupid and dense to get the humongous cold shoulder standing between them, telling him to back off. Draco snorted to himself, maybe it was the second option.

He flopped down onto the couch in the Slytherin common room, which only had a smattering of two or three students here and there, the rest of which were down in Hogsmeade.

Draco leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The familiar images and memories of the green eyed boy immediately assaulted him. It was always the same, Draco always woke from those dreams feeling like his heart had been wrung and broken into millions of tiny pieces. He felt pathetic for allowing himself to become so vulnerable.

Two persons sat on either side of the blonde, one with a loud thump and the other with graceful poise. Draco usually didn't let the other Slytherins into his personal space, especially the lower years, so he didn't need to open his eyes to know who the intruders were.

"Draco darling, are you alright?" Came Pansy's familiar voice that drawled aristocratically almost like Draco's, almost.

"Just peachy." Draco replied. "What do you two want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Busy sulking." Pansy snapped, to which Draco shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well umm… we just wanted to know if you're having any problems." Blaise said in low tones leaning into the blonde.

"None." Came a short terse reply.

"Draco. We've been friends forever. We've stood by each other no matter what happened, we can see something's bothering you." Pansy reprimanded. "We thought you were just readjusting to school after the war so we didn't come to you earlier and then you seemed to have gotten better and now, well… you look like an even bigger mess Draco."

Draco growled knowing that it was true. He had dark circles under his eyes. He was losing weight, he randomly dozed off and he stopped hanging out with his friends, all of which happened ever since he crossed paths with a certain Head Boy.

"You've gotten so snarky and out of sorts lately that even Harry Potter asked after you." Blaise declared, sounding thoroughly puzzled. "Imagine that."

"He did?" Draco's eyes shot open looking quizzically at his friend.

"He did." Blaise took his friend's response as disbelief. "I wouldn't have believed it myself if I wasn't there. He approached Panse and me when we were heading back to the dungeons. He asked if you were okay, of course we said you were, but the oddest thing is he called you Draco and when we said you were, looked a little relieved."

Blaise babbled on about his disbelief, and Draco sat back quietly, closing his eyes again. Potter is just concerned for you as a friend. As a friend. A currently non-existent friend. "Potter makes it his business to butt into everyone's lives, his hero complex sniffing out the smallest of problems now that the Dark Lord doesn't take up most of his time."

Blaise laughed. Pansy stayed quiet all throughout looking intently at Draco's face.

"Oi Daphne!" Blaise greeted as the Slytherin girl descended from the girls dormitories. Daphne smiled at him but proceeded to walk on. "Are you sure you're really okay Drake?"

"Yes I am and don't call me Drake. Now go on, I know your itching to go woo Daphne." Blaise grinned at both Pansy and Draco.

"Thanks mate." He said, giving Draco's shoulder a pat, dramatically tipping an imaginary gentleman's hat before racing after Daphne Greengrass, who was just about to step through the portrait hole.

The two friends sat in silence for a few moments. Pansy's eyes turned into suspicious slits as she regarded the blond and said quickly, under her breath.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy, you might have been able to fool Blaise but not me. What the hell is going on with you and what does Harry Potter have to do with it?"

Draco cringed inwardly, Pansy was growing more and more like his mother in her scolding techniques, and her mind was as sharp as ever, zoning in on Draco's unfortunate situation. He sighed knowing that Pansy would not let up until she told him everything.

"Alright I'll tell you but not here and you have to swear on your life not to tell anyone not even Blaise." Pansy gave Draco her best 'you don't even need to tell me that because I already know' look, which worked. Draco got up from the couch and made his way out of the Slytherin common rooms with Pansy in tow.

Dinner was about to start and all classes had already ended for the day so it was not difficult for the two Slytherins to find an unused classroom to have their talk. Draco cast a minor locking and privacy charm on the door just to be safe as he began to unburden his long winded predicament to Pansy who listened intently.

Pansy sat gracefully on the instructor's desk, crossing her legs as she watched Draco like a hawk, who paced in front of her, uncharacteristically fidgety.

Pansy already knew about the nightmares beforehand. Draco recounted to her how he was caught, that he offered the deal and that Harry accepted.

"So what did he have you do? Did he hurt you? Is that why you've been acting strange?" Genuine concern sounded through Pansy's normally stoic voice.

"No, no. That's the thing. Harry always treated me too kindly, given the fact that he had his school rival at his mercy and he umm…" Draco flushed beautifully. "He sort of asked to snog and stuff."

Pansy breathed a sigh of relief that Draco was unharmed then she suddenly realized what Draco had just told him. "Harry Potter is gay?" She burst out.

"Well, no. not exactly. He was just experimenting and I was conveniently there. Idiotically offering myself like sheep to slaughter." Draco babbled over dramatically, something he only ever did around Pansy.

Pansy snorted at Draco's words. "So that thing on your neck is not a fight wound? It's a love bite?"

Draco pulled at his collar, trying to hide the fading marks.

"Draco you really are a paranoid git. You went overboard this time offering a dangerous deal like that to a powerful wizard who could easily have harmed you and gotten away with it." She sighed, shaking her head. "Potter and his hero complex would have probably ensured your side would be heard fairly anyway, even without the deal." She paused. "But what surprised me is the fact that he accepted." Pansy thought out aloud. She stared at Draco pointedly crossing her arms in front of her chest, tapping her foot lightly on the cold stone floor. However, after a few moments of tense silence her face broke out into an unstoppably bright and mischievous smile. "So was it any good? How far did he make you go?" She then paused. "He didn't force you to do anything did he?"

Draco's face heated up again even as he smiled at his best friend. (But his flush was more due to the memories than embarrassment.) "No. He always made sure to ask for permission. We didn't do much, mostly just snogging."

Pansy's face stared blankly at Draco waiting. "You didn't answer **all** my questions doll. Was it any good?" She repeated.

"Yes. It was amazing." Draco said with a genuinely light hearted laugh.

"So what's the problem? Potter kept up his end of the bargain, hasn't been too much of a jerk, he's not some evil sexual sadist, he's apparently good at snogging, obviously bloody fit and attracted to **you. **So why are you avoiding him like the bloody plague?"

"Because I'm just an experiment to him Panse." Draco sighed and slumped back onto a chair. "He said it himself before we ended things. He said that it didn't feel right and that he had been feeling guilty and having regrets." Draco felt exasperated but at the same time the knot in his chest loosened slightly as he finally admitted to himself and aloud that he wanted more with Harry, more than a few drinks and a snog. "He just wants to be friends Pansy and I don't think I can handle that right now because I'm so confused and so hung up on him. I won't avoid him forever. I just need time to think."

"Draco, you idiot. That Gryffindor is obviously smitten to follow you around for an entire week."

"Pansy he said it himself. It was a mistake, it's over. He just wants to be friends. Besides the boy-who-lived is nothing if not stubborn and dense." Pansy sighed. She felt frustrated seeing how stubborn and idiotic both boys were, topped off with their fantastic ability to communicate and read into with each other.

Pansy figured it was time to take things into her own dainty and perfectly manicured hands.

*


	7. Chapter 7: Plans Unravelled

A/N: A million thank yous again to everyone who has stuck with this story thus far and a million more thank yous for those who reviewed- you helped me kick this story into shape.

*

A week and a half had now passed since Harry and Draco's last meeting and Draco felt like the living dead. His sleeping habits were still restricted to a few stolen minutes in his classes and an hour or two at night.

Draco really couldn't understand why he was so hung up on Harry Potter and he felt like he was at his breaking point, ready too collapse with exhaustion but too stubborn to admit it. He flopped onto his bed, belly first (not that he had one), not bothering to pull his drapes shut. He lay there unmoving, his eyes closed, listening to the Blaise's incessant chatter about Quidditch. Draco managed a grunt or two, from time to time, to reassure Blaise that he was still talking to a living person, but his mind was really elsewhere.

Draco and Blaise were the only ones in the Slytherin boy's dormitory at the moment because as 8th years, their schedules were much lighter and more irregular as compared to those of the lower years. Blaise sat on his bed, which lay across Draco's.

Draco turned over to lay his on back, eyes staring blankly at the dull dungeon ceiling. As Draco turned he noticed the drawer of his bedside table slightly ajar. His neat blonde eyebrows furrowed as he sat up slowly and reached over. He slung his legs over the side of his bed and opened the drawer to find that it was empty. His frown deepened as tried to recall what he kept in the drawer, his eyes widened and panic set in as he realized- the pouch!

"Blaise, did you take my green ingredients bag?" Draco asked, schooling his voice into the trademark Malfoy nonchalance.

"Hmm? What?" Blaise asked, confused by the sudden interruption to his Quidditch ramblings. "What bag?"

"The green one. The one I use for potions."

"Nope, what's the matter? Is it important?" Blaise stood up and walked over to Draco's bed to get a closer look, eventually settling himself on the foot of Draco's bed.

"No, it's nothing. Nevermind." Draco bit his bottom lip as he shut the drawer, desperately trying to jog his memory.

_Maybe I moved it and I simply forgot._ Draco reasoned to himself. _It's perfectly understandable given my sleep-deprived state._

"Both of you, honestly. It's lunch time, go down and eat." Their door swung open to reveal a slender dark haired girl. Both boys, sitting on Draco's bed turned to face the door.

"Pansy you sound more and more like Mrs. Malfoy with each day." Blaise snickered, nudging Draco in the ribs with his elbow, seeking his concurrence. Draco glanced sideways at Blaise and couldn't help but smile in agreement.

"Shut it Blaise, be useful for once and drag Draco out of here. It's bad enough that he's not sleeping well, he should at least eat properly." Pansy said sharply.

"Come on mate, best give her what she wants before she starts breathing fire." Blaise said jokingly. He widened his eyes and used his hands to simulate fire before giving Draco's shoulder a tap and pushing off of the blonde's bed.

Blaise smiled sweetly at Pansy who glared at him, arms crossed, as he sauntered out of the room past the dark haired girl.

Draco sluggishly got up and followed after his friends, glancing back at his bedside table. Pansy noticed the worried expression of the blonde and his lingering glances into the room, but thought it best to say nothing.

*

At lunch Draco pushed his food around, as was his recently acquired eating habit. He took sips of his pumpkin juice from time to time. He generally stayed quiet, not having enough energy to joke around with his friends. He also made it a point to avoid looking at the Gryffindor table at all costs because he would be met by a questioning (almost pleading) gaze.

"I'm full, I think I'm going to head back to the dungeons. Try and take a nap." Draco said as he restrained a yawn.

"Draco, you hardly ate." Pansy called after him but Draco was already half way out of the Great Hall by then.

Draco hastily made his retreat, he really did feel like he couldn't handle much more of his sleep deprived routine. It was eerily quiet that day, his footsteps echoed through the empty halls, clattering loudly in his ears. His eyes were beginning to flutter close without his permission, his arms feeling heavy.

He felt like someone was following him, Potter he assumed, he tried to walk faster but his drowsiness was getting the better of him. He turned a corner and his world swayed dangerously. He held onto the cold cobblestone wall for support and then slowly he slipped into darkness. He felt warm hands lift him up and he tried to mumble a protest but it was too late, Draco fell into a deep sleep.

*

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione, who were currently arguing about Ron not starting his Charms essay early enough. "It's not due for a whole week Hermione. I'll get it done by then." Ron claimed which was met by looks of disapproval from his bushy haired girlfriend. They were too preoccupied with each other to notice Harry's dazed expression and his audible sighs.

Rather than feel unimportant, Harry was glad for their inattention towards him for he was lost in his own thoughts.

_Draco didn't come down for dinner again tonight._ He noted, probably still avoiding me.

_You messed up big time Harry! _He chastised himself for the nth time since their last meeting.

A loud banging sound, echoed through the common room of someone rapping loudly at the other side of the Gryffindor portrait. The students in the common room curiously peered at the portrait hole as it swung open to reveal a terrified Neville and a very anxious looking Pansy Parkinson.

A few students came out of their dorm rooms to check on the commotion.

"I'm sorry, I was scarred." Neville muttered as he ran inside, away from the dark haired girl.

"Harry Potter, I need to speak with you!" Pansy announced loudly, causing murmurs to sound through the entire house.

The golden Trio now stood up, facing the Slytherin. It was Ron who first spoke.

"What do you want from Harry?"

Pansy ignored him. "Potter, I need to talk to you in private. It's urgent."

Harry's heart sank. He understood immediately, it was about Draco.

"Ron, Hermione, I'm going out for a while." Harry said his voice cold and devoid of emotion.

"Should we go with you mate?" Ron asked, concerned and confused.

"No. Stay here." Harry's voice was terse and snappy. He began to take large strides towards the portrait hole when Hermione's voice called out.

"Harry?" Harry stopped in his tracks but did not turn back. "Be careful. Don't do anything that you'll regret, okay?"

Harry nodded before the portal swung shut. Immediately Pansy started rambling.

"It's about Draco. He's been missing since this afternoon." Pansy said panic evident in her pale face. "Oh god, it's my fault. I told Theodorre Nott about your deal and where Draco kept the ingredients. I didn't really think he would hurt Draco but it's been several hours and I still can't find either of them." She sobbed. "I thought it would be the best way to get the two of you together and make Nott back off of Draco forever."

Harry gritted his teeth controlling his anger towards Pansy and his rage towards Nott. _He should have kept a closer eye on the bastard!_

Luckily for Harry he had the Marauder's map in his robes tonight. Ever since Draco began to avoid him, he took the map everywhere to increase his chances of 'running into' the blonde, which unfortunately hadn't happened yet.

He invoked the map, not caring that Pansy was there. His eyes quickly scanned the parchment and focused on the only two dots on the west end tower of the castle. It was an old unused part of the castle that not even Filch ventured into regularly.

Harry's rage intensified as he noticed that Draco's dot remained incredibly still as Nott paced back and forth in front of the blond and occasionally their dots were so close together that they almost over lapped.

"Follow me." Harry commanded as he took off, map in one hand, wand in the other, running towards Draco praying to god (and merlin) that they weren't too late to spare Draco from any unnecessary pain.

Pansy followed behind Harry, running as fast as she could. She felt guilt and fear. Guilt that it was her stupid plan that had gotten Draco into this mess and fear of Harry Potter who's magic crackled heavily in the air. His green eyes dark with fury and his jaw firmly set. Anyone who saw this Harry Potter would never doubt that this was the same boy who destroyed the dark lord.

*


	8. Chapter 8: The Hero Indeed with Epilogue

Warnings: Some profanity and violence!

*

Draco stirred from his sleep, he felt cold and his body felt stiff. He felt disoriented and groggy. As his stormy grey eyes batted open he found himself in an unfamiliar place. It looked as though it was an unused tower, full of dust-covered broken, old chairs and desks. Draco was in the middle of all the chaos, bound to a wooden chair. The cold night's air chilled his exposed torso (he still has his pants on, by pants I mean real pants not just underwear) and his numbing arms, tied to the back of the chair with magically reinforced binds. His bare feet magically stuck to the cold floor beneath him making him unable to move his legs.

As Draco's mind began to clear of the sleepy haze, a new wave of emotions filled through him, fear and panic.

His eyes, still dilated, darted quickly across the room, there was little light in the cold and dusty tower. Draco struggled straining his legs and making the rope burn into his cold pale wrists.

Draco shouts in frustration, wordless cries pouring from his mouth as he continued to struggle fruitlessly against his restraints. After long minutes of attempted thrashing, he slumped back into the chair, his throat hoarse and his tense body covered with a sheen of cold sweat.

He heard a latch unhinge from a dark corner of the room and a door creak open. Slivers of light invaded the room revealing a male form advancing toward Draco but as the door closed the tower was once again plunged into semi darkness.

"I see you're awake." The stranger announced.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco spat out as he tried to lunge forward, his binds holding him back.

"I told you I'd get you." The slimy voice replied as the figure stepped closer towards Draco. The light form the single candle placed a few paces from Draco finally revealed the stranger's identity.

"Nott? You bastard! Let me go!" Nott laughed loudly. "Go ahead shout all you want, no one will hear you and no one cares enough to come and find you."

Nott inched closer, crouching slightly so that his face was inches away from Draco. He lifted his hand and traced the fading scar on Draco's neck.

"How does it feel to be Potter's little slut?" Draco shuddered with disgust and repulsion from the caress. "I never thought that getting you would mean I would be able to get back at Potter too."

"You're insane. Potter doesn't care about me, there's no use thinking that you'd get him through me."

The brunette threw back his head in bitter laughter. "Of course the boy-who-lived doesn't care about you! You're just a whore! I'm using you to expose him for what he really is, a fame and power hungry wizard, blackmailing a fellow student to do his bidding!"

"No one will ever believe you." Draco bit out harshly. He then used all his might to head butt his captor sending Nott staggering back, his forehead bleeding.

It took Theodore Nott a few seconds to recover before he pounced on Draco, striking him across the cheek, strong enough to open a small gash across Draco's face. He stepped back to admire his handy work.

"_Crucio!" _Draco closed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, refusing to scream. Once the spell began to dissipate he opened his eyes again, staring petulantly at Theodore.

Nott felt angry and frustrated at Draco's stubbornness. Without thinking he threw himself at Draco, almost straddling the bound blonde, his cold and clammy hands went to Draco's neck, gripping it tightly causing Draco's breathing to hitch painfully.

"I have enough evidence to tarnish the Golden Boy forever and destroy what is left of the once proud Malfoy name." Draco strained to breath as he looked at Theo's face that held a strange unhinged expression or anger and insanity. "The wizarding world will have a fit! Their precious hero is well on their way to being a dark lord, harboring death eaters like you who steal potions ingredients to harm the students of Hogwarts."

"That's not true…" Draco hissed out, breathlessly. "Harry would never…"

"Harry is it now?" The grip on Draco's neck relaxed. One of Theo's hands slid up to cup Draco's chin firmly. "You really have become his little bitch haven't you?"

Nott's other hand began travelling down Draco's bare torso.

_Oh god. No!_ Draco's mind screamed. _Harry! Harry! Harry! Please, save me!_

Draco put on his bravest face, not wanting to give Nott the satisfaction of seeing his fear.

"So what if I have? You jealous?" Draco taunted his captor.

"Hardly." Nott answered. "Not when I can have you." A menacing smile played on Theo's lips as he forced a kiss onto Draco. The hand on the blonde's chin forcing him to open his mouth and the hand on his torso inching closer to his crotch.

Draco did his best to escape the vile invasion of his mouth but the strong hand and his restraints prevent his retreat. Draco was at the brink of tears as the hand slowly inched over his crotch when suddenly the door burst open, flying off of its hinges crashing into the wall behind them. In an instant, waves of powerful magic flooded the room.

Theo straightened up quickly, obviously surprised by the intrusion but was able to have his wand aimed at the intruder instantly.

Harry Potter stood in the doorway, with Pansy Parkinson behind him, murder written on his face.

"Let him go Nott." Harry ground out emphasizing each word with venomously harshness.

They stared at each other sizing their opponent. Nott was the first to make a move.

"_Sectumsempra"_

"_Protego Horribilis!"_

"_Cruc—"_

"_Expelliarmus! Locomotor Mortis!"_ Nott's wand flew form his hand and his legs bound together quickly sending him toppling towards the cold hard floor, lying at Draco's feet.

Draco watched in awe at the power emanating from the furious Harry Potter, who now walked towards him and his captor.

Harry's eyes held a dangerous glint. He stopped and stood over Nott. He pointed his wand down at the brunette Slytherin's head.

Nott's eyes widened in fear, he tried to move away from Harry Potter but Harry remedied that by stepping on his torso with one foot. Harry bent over slightly, applying more pressure to the man (boy?) lying underneath him.

"If you so much as come near Draco again I will do this to you." Harry barked at him. _"Expulso!"_ without looking at his target Harry exploded one of the old desks into nothing more than fine dust, a wave of air pressure wafted over all of them as a result of the powerful magic. "Do you understand?"

Nott nodded wordlessly, trembling uncontrollably.

"Good." Harry removed his foot from Nott's chest, who breathed an instant sigh of relief- one to early. _"Obliviate! Confundus!"_ Harry cast quickly before he relaxed his wand and ordered. "Nott, you're going back to the Slytherin dungeons and you are never to bother Draco Malfoy again."

Theofore Nott, got up and left leaving Draco (still tied to a chair), Harry and Pansy.

Pansy ran into the room, to Draco's side. She began sobbing as she looked at Draco's face and neck bearing red marks and small gashes. "I'm so sorry Draco this is all my fault! I told him about the ingredients and where to find them. I told him about everything because I didn't think he'd really hurt you. I swear Draco I didn't mean for this to happen like this." She reached out and touched Draco's cheek gently, tears streaming down her face. Draco stared up at his friend, he felt too tired and too weak to be mad at her, after all what are Slytherin's if not risk taking evil masterminds.

"Panse I—" He began but was cut off by Harry. "Go back to the Slytherin dungeons, I'll take care of Draco." Harry's wand was now tucked away safely but the tone of his voice clearly told Pansy that he would not take no for an answer.

Pansy began to walk away but looked back at Draco several times. "It's okay Pansy, Harry will take care of me." Draco's strangled voice sounded weird even to his own ears. Pansy nodded as she left the room.

"_Finite Incantem."_ Harry whispered softly. Draco's restraints fell away and he tumbled forwards into Harry's waiting arms. He hoisted him up and supported him as he struggled to stand, his legs weak.

Draco lifted his head to meet Harry's eyes and was surprised to see how much his expression softened.

He pulled Draco closer. Draco sagged into the warm embrace, his head leaning over Harry's strong shoulders. Harry then carefully guided Draco back into his chair as he took off his outer robes and wrapped it around the blonde, who didn't even realize he was shivering (of fear? Of the cold?) until that moment.

Harry kneeled in front of him. "I was so scared." The hero confessed and Draco was surprised to hear the genuine vulnerability in his voice. "I would never forgive myself if I had not been able to come and save you on time. Just the thought of him harming you, touching… it makes me want to kill him…" Harry babbled emotionally. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you Draco… I really care about you Draco… I think I'm falling in love with you…"

Draco let his head fall back against the back of his chair. "Don't joke with me." He swallowed thickly, his throat feeling extremely dry. "You just saying that because of the moment—"

"That's not true!" Harry said passionately, taking Draco's hands into his own. "I care I really do… that night I messed up…"

"So what? You realized that you don't regret it?" Draco asked bitterly.

"No, I do have regrets but not the ones that you think." Harry squeezed Draco's hand affectionately. "I regret not realizing sooner how beautiful you are. I regret taking advantage of you. I regret not being able to protect you from that bastard! Draco I'm so crazy about you even though I can't understand why, and it drives me mad when I think about you being with me just because of some deal. I want you to want me for me, not because of some stupid deal."

"What are you saying? That you want a relationship with me? A slytherin? A death eater?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying!" Harry rose up and caressed Draco's wounded cheek.

Draco's hung his head low, hiding his face from Harry who for a few tense heartbeats Harry wondered if Draco would refuse him.

"Pansy was right about something." Draco whispered softly that made Harry's heart drop. "We are both idiots." Drac lifted his face and Harry was surprised and relived to find that Draco's lips held a gentle smile that warmed his heart.

"I guess that means we're compatible then?" Harry replied, brilliantly smiling back at the blonde.

Draco chuckled, despite his current state. "I guess so."

Harry laughed and leaned into a gentle kiss, he had a feeling that they'd be entering into a new deal soon, but one that required no blackmailing or stolen ingredients.

*

**Epilogue**

Harry sat in their compartment in the Hogwarts Express listening to his best friends and his new friends excitedly talk about their summer plans. Hermione was going to spend her summer in Egypt with her parents. Ron and the rest of the Weasley's were going to France to visit Bill and Fleur who moved out shortly after the war, due to tensions between Ginny and the young bride.

Pansy was going to travel with Blaise around wizarding Europe and were trying to convince the others to come along. Draco laughed along from time to time but he mostly stared out the window, with his chin resting on his hand, gazing lethargically at the passing scenery.

Harry smiled and his heart swelled. He admired his lover, who sat across him. Harry's eyes traced his lean legs- elegantly crossed, to his alabaster complexion, his slender fingers, his perfect blonde hair that framed his face gently and his stormy grey eyes that now sparkled with life. Harry wouldn't have thought it possible but he found that as time went on Draco became more and more beautiful (in a masculine way) in his eyes, especially now that he was rediscovering life.

Theodore Nott never bothered them again and never regained his memory of that night and possibly the days directly before it. And to explain Pansy's intrusion into the Gryffindor common room they told everyone that it was official Head Boy business as Pansy was the prefect of the Slytherin house at the time. There were many who doubted that it was the real reason, but the controversy eventually faded into the back of everyone's mind, completely forgotten. Of course, Harry had to tell Ron and Hermione about everything and Pansy and Draco had to clue Blaise in. The boys bickered from time to time, mostly Blaise and Ron over Quidditch, but apart from that the unlikely group got along rather well. Draco and Hermione even found a common interest in advanced Potions Theory.

Harry, lost in his thoughts, dismissed the chaos of their four friends, reducing their noise to a faint and distant buzz. Harry's eyes traced the profile of Draco's face- the bridge of his nose and the curve of his jaw.

Draco smiled to himself, knowing how intent green eyes were adoring him. He titled his head slightly and gazed at Harry. He flashed him a playful grin, a habit he picked up from the hero.

All of them, save for Pansy were wearing casual clothing, who wore purple dress robes that her mother would approve of. Draco would have normally travelled home in dress robes too if his father were still living in the Manor, but the elder Malfoy was still serving time in Azkaban, luckily enough for him Dementors were no longer serving as guards.

The express eventually slowed and ground to a stop. Overzealous students could be heard making haste to get off of the train and back home to their loved ones. The 8th years took their time, knowing full well that for some of them it would be years before they met each other again.

Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise left the compartment first, leaving the two boys alone. Draco smoothened out the creases of his black button down shirt, folded at his elbows that tucked into his light colored jeans, accentuated with a brown leather belt. Harry on the other hand was in a casual green shirt and dark blue jeans.

"You ready?" Harry asked Draco, grinning from ear to ear.

"Always." Draco responded happily as they exited the compartment hand in hand. As the boys climbed down from the metal steps of the train, whispers from the students they passed by rose.

Their friends, stood gathered and waiting for them, unsurprised by their public show of affection. They bid their farewells and promised each other to owl regularly.

Harry and Draco walked towards the far end of the platform. Their trunks not far behind.

"Harry, you're a wizard of age now. You don't have to back to that little muggle hovel that you hate so much." Draco said as he traced circles on the back of his lover's hand.

"I know Draco, you've made sure to remind me of that many times now but I just want to say good bye to them properly, after all they were the closest thing to family I had for many years."

Draco said nothing but his grip on Harry's hand tightened and Harry could see his nostrils flaring as it often did when he the blonde restrained snarky comments for Harry's sake.

"But you promise to come stay at the Manor this summer? It's just mother and me and we would love the company." Draco asked. "Plus you can have me all to yourself, no more sneaking around. We can have an entire wing." grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively

Harry laughed. "Of course I'll go. How could I resist that offer but you better be careful, once you get me used to your cushy Malfoy lifestyle I may never leave."

Draco smiled and shook his head dramatically. "Drat! You saw right through my plan!" He answered playfully. Both boys laughed.

A tall, platinum blonde haired woman walked towards them. It was unmistakably Narcissa Malfoy.

"Draco." She greeted.

"Hello Mum." Draco responded, warmly hugging his mother before taking a step back to stand beside the Gryffindor. "You remember Harry Potter."

"Of course." She smiled knowingly at the boys, bypassing the outstretched hand of Harry as she enveloped him in a warm motherly hug and whispered into Harry's ear. "Thank you taking care of Draco."

End.

Thank you!


End file.
